You'll Always be in my Heart
by okatash009
Summary: Simon asked Jeanette to be his girlfriend, but Jeanette answered "no". Now she regretted that day, and decided to tell the truth to Simon, but what if Simon already found someone else to love
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first story I made I hope you'll like it...**

* * *

><p>"Jeanette, will you be my girlfriend?" Simon asked<p>

Jeanette was so pressured about Simon's question, so she answered…

"Uh, uh, No!" Jeanette answered

Then everyone in the room looked at her

"Simon?" Jeanette asked

Then everyone in the room chanted "F". Then thousands of paper with "F" on it flooded the room. Jeanette picked up one paper and saw her name on it. She checked the others that has her name, and saw F's on it. Jeanette started to cry because everyone in the room started to mock her even Simon. Then a swarm of flying F's started to attack her. The F's were too many, so she's getting buried in it. She asked for helped, but everyone in the room disappeared. She screamed very loud, until she woke up.

"Just another one of those nightmares" Jeanette said to herself. "Why haven't I said yes?" Jeanette whispered

She looked at the clock and its still 6:30 in the morning and everyone in the room is still sleeping. She looked at Simon and she remembered the day Simon asked her to be his girlfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Jeanette, will you be my girlfriend?" Simon asked

Jeanette was so pressured, so she answered…

"No" Jeanette answered

"No? But why?" Simon asked

"I guess I'm not yet ready" Jeanette said

"Simon I'm so sorry" Jeanette said

Simon walked away with a sad face

"Simon, where are you going?" Jeanette asked

"I-I just need to be alone for now" Simon explained

"I'm so sorry" Jeanette said

**Flashback ends…**

* * *

><p>"It's been a few days since he asked me, but why does it feel like it happened yesterday?" Jeanette asked herself. "Jeanette, you're so stupid" Jeanette said to herself while poking her head. "I know I love Simon then why do I have to say no?" she said with regret on her voice<p>

She jumped off her bed and went out of the room. She walked towards the sofa and lie down. She kept on thinking what would've happened if she answered yes

"Jeanette, you woke up early" Dave said

"Oh, good morning Dave" Jeanette greeted. "I woke up a few minutes ago and I can't go back to sleep, so I just went here to lie down" Jeanette explained

"Okay, want to help prepare breakfast?" Dave asked

"Sure" Jeanette answered

Dave and Jeanette went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Though Dave did most of the job, because of Jeanette's so clumsy. So Jeanette just helped by arranging the table when she's done…

"Dave, what can I do next?" Jeanette asked

"Hmm, you can wake the others up" Dave said

"Okay" Jeanette replied

Jeanette walked towards their room to wake the others up. She hopped into Eleanor's bed to wake her up

"Eleanor, time to wake up" Jeanette said

"Five more minutes Jen" Eleanor replied

"Okay" Jeanette responded

She then hopped to Brittany's bed.

"Brittany, wake up" Jeanette said

"Jen, five more minutes" Brittany answered

"Okay" Jeanette replied

"Okay, neither of my sisters wants to wake up, I guess I'll wake Si-Theodore up" Jeanette said to herself

She went to Theodore's bed, but she received the same reply her sisters gave. She then hopped to Alvin's bed, but she didn't receive any answer, because Alvin's sleeping heavily. She had no choice, but to…

"I guess I have to wake Simon up, maybe it'll be much easier, but I'm feeling kind of awkward when I'm with him" Jeanette said to herself

She hopped to Simon's bed and tried to wake him up

"Uhm, Simon, time to wake up" Jeanette said

Jeanette moved closer and tried waking him up again, but Simon grabbed her and hugged her like a teddy bear

"Simon, are you awake?" Jeanette asked

But Simon didn't replied

"Hmm, maybe it's one of those actions someone does when they're sleeping" Jeanette said

She tried to get off of Simon, but Simon's hug is becoming tighter, until they're lying on the bed face-to-face. Jeanette felt so awkward with their position, but she can't escape Simon. Then she looked at Simon's face and admired his innocence. But something made her remember the day she regrets, so she just resumed on waking Simon up

"Simon, Simon, wake up, I can't breathe" Jeanette said

"Huh, what?" Simon groaned

"I said I can't breathe, let me go I still have to wake the others up" Jeanette said

"Oh, sorry about that" Simon said as he let go of Jeanette

"Now that you're up can you help me wake the others up?" Jeanette asked

"Sure" Simon said

The two went to their sides of the room without even talking anymore, because they feel so awkward together after what happened a few days ago. The two started to wake the others, after the others woke up they proceeded to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After the Chipmunks and Chipettes ate their breakfast they all prepared for school. But when the Chipettes are putting on their clothes Jeanette's staring in nowhere seemed to be thinking of something.

"Jen, are you alright?" Brittany asked

"Jeanette?" Eleanor called

Jeanette was thinking of what happened that morning. She kept on thinking of Simon's innocent face, until she heard her sisters calling her

"Huh, what?" Jeanette asked

"Jeanette, are you alright? You've been staring in nowhere for a while" Brittany said

"I'm fine I'm just thinking of something" Jeanette said

"About what?" Eleanor asked

"Uh, uh, about what I watched yesterday" Jeanette answered

"Ooh, okay" Eleanor said

The three got dressed up and left the room, so the Chipmunks can change clothes. When they're all ready they all went outside to ride the car. On their way to school, Alvin and Brittany started to argue about pointless stuff. Eleanor and Theodore fell asleep on their way. Dave got used to everything that happens in the car except for one thing, Simon and Jeanette are quiet. He knows that it's about that Jeanette saying no to Simon. When they arrived at school, they all bid goodbye to Dave. The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked towards the building. They all went to their lockers, then they went to their rooms for their first subject. The time passed by the bell rang and rang, the teachers discussed and discussed, but Jeanette doesn't seemed to pay attention she just stares at the teacher. She can hear the words the teacher is saying, but she didn't have the time to understand, because she keeps on thinking about Simon

"Britt, is Jeanette alright?" Eleanor asked

"I really don't know" Brittany answered

Then the bell rang for Break time. The three headed for the comfort room before joining their friends. When they're on the CR Jeanette just sat on the sink thinking of something, until…

"That's it, I made up my mind!" she shouted

"Jen, what's the matter? Why did you shout?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, you startled me" Eleanor said

"Girls, that's it I made my mind, I'll tell Simon I love him" Jeanette said

"What happened to you? What's with the confidence?" Brittany said

"I can't take all of this regrets" Jeanette answered. "So you guys with me?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah, we'll be here for you" Eleanor answered

"Yeah, go Jen!" Brittany said

* * *

><p><strong>Will Jeanette really have the courage to tell the truth to Simon?<strong>

**Stay tune for the updates...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" Brittany said

"Oh there they are, let's go I'm starving" Alvin said

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to the cafeteria to eat their snacks. Jeanette wanted to go to Simon to talk to him, but she's looking for the right time to do it

"Jen, what are you waiting for, go talk to him" Brittany said

"You're right, I'm going there to talk to him" Jeanette said as she started to walk slowly towards Simon

"Go Jeanette you can do it" Eleanor said as she taps Jeanette's back

On the Chipmunks side of the table:

"Alvin, do you really think she'll say yes?" Simon said

"I'm sure about it" Alvin assured

"What if she says no?" Simon asked

"It'll be fine just go and ask her" Alvin said as he pushes Simon

As Jeanette walk towards the Chipmunks, she saw Simon walking in her direction. Her heart beat so fast and she continued walking slowly towards Simon. When she's ready to speak with Simon, she opened her mouth to speak, but Simon kept on walking and he just passed by Jeanette. Jeanette turned around to see where Simon's going. She and her sisters watched carefully where Simon is going. They kept on thinking where he'll go, until he hopped to the table of the cheerleaders and started talking with a girl

"Hey Britt, who's Simon talking to?"Jeanette asked

"That's Chloe, the brat girl in the cheerleading squad, she tried so hard to be the next cheer captain. The question is why is Simon talking with her?" Brittany said

They watched even closer until the conversation ends. When they saw Simon on his way back to the table they returned to their positions and did whatever they are doing before. Simon hopped to their table and hurried towards Alvin

"So what did she say?" Alvin asked

"She said "yes" she's going out with me tonight" Simon said

Upon hearing this, Brittany and Eleanor looked at Jeanette. Jeanette was very shocked of what she heard. She looked on her feet and felt so sad, but she controlled her emotions and quietly finished her food. When the bell rang they returned to their rooms for their classes. Jeanette kept on thinking of Simon, so she can't focus on what her teachers are saying like before. Then the bell rang for lunch and the Chipettes walked towards the cafeteria. Jeanette ate her lunch quietly, while the others are talking with each other

"Hey, Eleanor what's wrong with Jeanette?" Theodore asked

"Jeanette have some problems right now and she really don't want to talk about it for a while" Eleanor said

"Oh, what if we seat with her for lunch?" Theodore suggested

"That's a great idea" Eleanor said

Theodore and Eleanor went to Jeanette

"Jeanette, can we eat with you. We noticed you're a little down" Theodore said

"Huh, sure" Jeanette said

Then the three ate their food together. After they ate their food they talked a little, for a moment there Jeanette forgot her problems. When the bell rang, the six walked towards their classrooms for their next subject. Because Eleanor and Theodore somehow helped her to be happy Jeanette was able to focus on listening to the teacher. When the bell rang after their last subject the Chipmunks and Chipettes went to their lockers and arranged their things. Then they waited for Dave to pick them up. When Dave arrived the Chipmunks and Chipettes quickly get inside the car. On their way home Simon and Jeanette didn't talk just like they did in the morning

"Uh, Dave I'll be going out tonight, so no need preparing dinner for me" Simon said

"Tonight? With who?" Dave asked

"With Chloe" Simon answered

"Who's Chloe?" Dave asked again

"She's a cheerleader at school" Simon said

Dave got confused of what Simon said. He always thought that Simon likes Jeanette. So why did Simon decided to go out with someone else

When they arrived at the house, Alvin, Simon and Brittany sat on the sofa and watched TV, Eleanor and Theodore looked for something to eat in the fridge, while Jeanette walked to the room and lie down to her bed. She kept on thinking of talking to Simon; she thought that maybe Simon will change his mind

That evening when Simon is preparing for his date…

"Uh, Simon can I ask you something?" Jeanette nervously asked

"Sure" Simon said

"Well, I want to ask you if" Jeanette nervously said

"If…" Simon said impatiently

"…if we could be friends again?" Jeanette said

"Oh, sure" Simon said disappointedly

"Well, I guess we're friends again. Good luck with your date" Jeanette said

"Thanks" Simon said

Jeanette turned his back and started walking away, crying. She's crying because of her stupidity. Jeanette lied down on the sofa. She thought that maybe if she tells Simon the truth, maybe he'll change his mind, but she stopped thinking when she heard Simon already went outside. Jeanette was so sad that evening she ate her dinner quietly. After eating her dinner, she brushed her teeth, and then she changed her clothes and went to sleep

The next morning, when the Chipmunks and Chipettes are eating breakfast, the others kept on asking Simon how was his date. Jeanette listened carefully on how it turned out

"So how was your date?" Alvin asked

"It's great, we had a great time talking to each other, and we learned so many things about each other" Simon said

"So did you popped the question?" Alvin asked

"What question?" Simon asked

"Well, you know" Alvin said

"Oh that, well, I did asked her if she could be my girlfriend but she said she'll think about it" Simon said

"Good for you" Alvin said

Jeanette feels like something struck her heart, after hearing this. She just kept on eating and tried to hide her emotion. After she finished her food she quickly headed to their room, but she didn't showed the others what she's feeling. She closed the door and hopped to her bed and started crying. Brittany and Eleanor entered the room to check on her

"Jeanette, why are you crying?" Brittany said

"I'm so stupid, I should've said yes" Jeanette said

"Don't say that" Eleanor said

"No, I'm so stupid. If I only said yes then Simon and I will be together and now he'll be stuck with Chloe" Jeanette said

"Jeanette, stop crying" Brittany said

But Jeanette kept on crying, and then she soon stopped. Jeanette wiped her tears out, and tried to feel ok. The Chipettes hopped from Jeanette's bed and started changing their clothes. After, they changed their clothes, they went outside, and so the Chipmunks can change. When they're all ready they went outside to ride the car. On their way to school, Jeanette and Simon started to make a small conversation since they're "friends" again they, talked about science stuff again. When they arrived at school they all walked towards the building. While walking in the corridor Chloe rushed towards Simon and started hugging and kissing him. Jeanette's eyes widened after seeing Chloe kiss Simon, she feels like she wants to scratch Chloe's face for doing that, but she knew that she can never do that

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Chloe kissed and hugged Simon?<strong>

**Will Jeanette have the courage to tell the truth soon enough?**

**Or will it be too late for her now?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
